the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon favorites and Least favorites
Okay, time to lighten up the mood a bit! Here are some of my favorite and least favorite Pokemon, with a couple of rules - no legendaries (unless otherwise stated), and no duplicates (I say a Pokemon once and can't say it again). Favorite Pokemon: Cloyster Least Favorite Pokemon: Watchog. Those freaking eyes. THOSE EYES! Best Pokemon with worst design: Magmar. It has an ass on it's head. Worst Pokemon with best design: Dunsparce. It looks freaking pretty cute Favorite Type: Steel Least favorite type: '''Rock. Weird, huh '''Favorite Normal Type: Porygon line Least Favorite normal type: Can't use Watchog; Lickilicky Favorite Fighting Type: Heracross Least favorite Fighting: Meditite? I don't really use fighting types. Favorite Flying Type: Scyther Least favorite Flying: Farfetch'd Favorite Poison Type: Nidoking Least Favorite Poison: Zubat Favorite Ground Type: Swampert Least Favorite Ground: Hippopotas. The only ground-type that didn't really hit me. Favorite Rock Type: Omanyte Least favorite Rock: Aron. Once again, those inset eyes freak me out (only in X and y). Favorite Bug Type: Shedinja. So creepy and so cool. Least favorite Bug: Burmy line. Not trying to be creative here. They suck, horribly. Favorite Ghost Type: Aegislash Least favorite Ghost: Difloon line. So, they carry children away? That's a little too creepy for me. Favorite Steel type: Magnezone Least favorite steel: Bronzor line. It's a shield-thing that evolves into... a bell? I dun get it. Favorite fire type: Can't include magmar, the Litwick line. Least favorite fire: Pansear (and yes, I won't include any other of those fucking monkeys). Favorite water type: Can't say swampert, or cloyster, so does Rotom count? If not, I guess Octillery. Least favorite water: Luvdisc. Favorite grass type: Bulbasaur line Least favorite grass: Sunkern & sunflora Favorite Electric type: Jolteon (favorite eeveelution). Least favorite electric: Any of the Pikachu rip-offs (exceptions: emolga, and dedenne--they've got useful subtypes). Favorite Psychic type: Delphox Least favorite psychic: Unown. WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT THIS ON THE GTS!? Favorite Ice Type: Besides closyter, I never use the ice-type. If I have to choose, I'll say the vanillite line. Yeah, I actually like the ice cream Pokemon. Least favorite Ice Type: Amaura line. The two worst type combinations you can have are bug/grass and rock/ice, and Paras can be used as an HM slave. Amaura has two 4x weaknesses (fighting & steel), four 2x weaknesses, and only four 2x resistances (no 4x resistances) and one of those happens to be ice. And before you say Deliberd, it's the only ice/flying Pokemon besides Articuno, so it has its uses. Favorite Dragon Type: Dratini line, even Dragonite. Least Favorite Dragon: Druddigon. It looks... odd. Favorite Dark Type: Zaroark. If only I knew how to use it usefully in battle, along with Ditto and Shedinja. I KNOW THEY'RE USEFUL SOMEHOW! Least Favorite Dark: Stunky line. I don't like skunks. Favorite Fairy Type: Togekiss Least Favorite Fairy: Snubbull. Best Mega Evolution: Mega Mawhile. YOU FINALLY FIXED THIS THING! Worst Mega Evolution: I find Mega Kankaskhan the most annoying, and that's the closest thing to a "bad" mega evolution. Most underrated Pokemon: Vanillite. Ice Pokemon are pretty damn rare to begin with, and I like ice cream. Most overrated Pokemon: The froakie line. Trevenant, use Forest's Curse. Swampert, freeze it to death. Some of my favorites that didn't make the list: * Ditto - I know there's a way to use this in battle! * Nidoqueen - Nidoking, as the more offensive of the two, is more useful in battle. * Tropius - Interesting type combo and a really interesting design. It's a dinosaur that flies with leaves and has a beard of delicious fruit. If it wasn't for it's crippling weakness to ice, I'd use this thing a lot more. * Klinklang - Steel types may be my favorite, but they need a subtype Category:Miscellaneous